Mr and Mrs Stabler
by amelina
Summary: It's been a year since Kathy and Elliot divorced, and his kids suggest he get back in the dating game...with Olivia. Will dating ruin the friendship? And what happens when a case forces them to go under cover as a married couple?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- Okay, I'm pretty sure you can all guess, I'm not Dick Wolf, nor do I have anything to do with NBC except as a viewer. I don't own the show blah blah blah. R&R please. Enjoy!**

**Friday Evening**

"She's getting married."

Elliot Stabler stopped chopping the green pepper in front of him and turned to stare at his daughter. "She's what?" When he had asked how his ex wife was doing he had expected a simple 'she's fine'.

"She's getting married." Kathleen repeated. "Not for a while, but she's got the ring."

"Who is she marrying?" Elliot asked. He wasn't aware his ex was even dating anyone seriously, let alone engaged.

"Some nerd named Todd." Dickie said looking up from his gameboy. Elliott looked at his son and shook his head. Great he was being replaced by a nerd. "He's nice I guess. But he wears a bow tie and doesn't know anything about baseball."

"How come you don't date anyone Dad?" Kathleen asked. "I mean you've been divorced for a year, and haven't mentioned anyone."

"I think you should date Olivia." Lizzie said walking into the kitchen and joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, she's hot." Dickie mumbled concentrating on his game. He put the gameboy down when he realized his family was staring at him, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I mean she's cool."

"Olivia and I are just friends." Elliot said placing dinner on the table, not really wanting to discuss his love life, or lack of one with his children.

"But that's why you should date her." Kathleen said ignoring the glare from her father telling her to drop the subject. "You guys already know everything about each other and you get along great. Plus, all you do is work, where else are you going to meet someone. It's not like you're going to ask a victim out for dinner."

"I think it's a good idea." Lizzie smiled.

"Because you're the one who brought it up." Dickie pointed out.

"There it's decided Dad." Kathleen said patting her father on the back. "You need to ask out Olivia."

**Monday Morning**

"I'm just saying it makes perfect sense. If only more people would see this, they would all know the truth."

"Man." Fin groaned. "It's too early for this shit. I haven't even had any coffee."

"What's with them?" Elliot asked sitting down at his desk.

Olivia looked over at her partner and smiled. "Munch watched some documentary over the weekend. He thinks he knows the real reasonJFK was killed."

"Do I want to know?"

"No!" Fin answered quickly. "It's too late for me, but save yourself."

"But just look at the facts." Munch said following his partner to get coffee.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "How was your weekend with the kids?"

"It seems Dickie thinks you're hot." Elliot sighed.

"Um...oh"

"And Kathy is getting married."

"Married? Wow."

"Yeah, it took me by surprise. The kids say he's nice, a bit of a nerd though. But, hey as long as she's happy..."

"Yeah."

"How 'bout you, how was your weekend?"

Olivia shrugged. "Pretty good."

Elliot watched her tell a story of going to a movie and drinks with a few girlfriends. She was laughing and using her hands to illustrate a point. He thought back to the conversation he had with the kids about asking her out. Kathleen had been right in saying they were already great friends who knew everything about one another. They were great friends, would dating ruin things?

"... but in the end we just laughed it off." Olivia said finishing her story. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me funny."

"We should go out for dinner sometime, you know get away from all this."

"That's a great idea." Munch said sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk. "We haven't gone out in a while. We deserve a break."

"I went to this new place on the weekend." Fin added. "We should all go sometime this week."

"Sounds like fun." Olivia agreed.

"Yeah." Elliot sighed. "We should all go."


	2. Ch 2

A/N: Okay, I realize the whole undercover situation wouldn't really happen the way I'm writing it, but I'm changing things for my plot.

Elliot stared at the files on his desk and sighed. He had tried asking Olivia out on a date and somehow it had turned into a group thing. He had been too casual. But that had been his plan, start off casual and go from there. That was assuming she would have even said yes, if he had asked her on a formal date. He highly doubted she had ever thought of him as dating material. The more he thought about it, the happier he was that Munch had invited himself and Fin along to dinner. He and Olivia were great friends, and they were great partners, why ruin a great thing. He returned to his paperwork with a smile, it was decided he was friends with Olivia, that was it.

"What's with the grin? If you're having so much with paperwork, you can do mine." Olivia said with a laugh, knocking her file onto the floor. "I'm dropping everything today." She sighed leaning over to pick up her mess.

Elliot couldn't help but notice that as she leaned over so did her shirt and he had a clear view of her cleavage and black bra. "Just friends." he reminded himself. She was going to have to start wearing turtle necks if this klutz stage stuck around. Realizing he was still staring, he jumped out of his seat. "I'm going to grab some coffee, want some?"

"Yeah sure." Olivia smiled. "Hopefully I won't spill that too."

"Hopefully." Elliot agreed for a completely different reason, he didn't want to think about that. He shook his head and quickly made his way to the coffee station.

"I love when she wears that shirt." Munch said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

The grin turned into a smirk. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Have you ever heard of sexual harassment?"

"Ha."

"Hey listen up." Captin Cragen said stepping out his office. "Has anyone heard of a group called the Thornleys?"

"Yeah, I've read about them." Munch said. "One of those hooty tooty things. They have a compound up down that makes Trump look subtle. You need a special invite to join and a couple mil in the bank."

"And a love of travel." Cragen sighed. "We think it's a group of child sex tourists."

"So a bunch of rich guys who like to have sex with kids form a club?" Elliot said shaking his head. "What's the address? We'll go pick them up."

"Hold on." Cragen said putting up his hand. "We only have rumours, no solid evidence. We can't just go busting in there. We're going to have to work this one from the inside out."

"We're going under cover?" Fin asked.

"Stabler and Benson are."

"Me?" Olivia asked. "I thought CST were mostly men."

"Only married couples are allowed to join the group. I'm working on getting you two an invite. It should be here by morning."

"Well than it's good we're going out." Olivia smiled. "I need a guy to at least buy me dinner, before I'll marry him."

"What? I can't marry you."

Olivia frowned. "We're just pretending El, we don't have to actually get married."

"Yeah. I know that. I know."

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine." Elliot assured her. "What do we already have on the group Cap?"

Cragen placed a pile of folders on Elliot's desk. "That's everything we have on the Thornleys, as well as background on the two of you as a couple. I want you to read it and know it by morning. I won't have this investigation ruined because no one buys you guys as married."

"Sure thing." Olivia said grabbing on the files.

"Finish up here, and than go home and study." Cragen ordered. "I'll see you in the morning packed and ready to be a couple."

"Packed?" Elliot asked. "Where are we going."

"Well no one would buy you as happily married living in separate apartments. The compound has rooms for out of town members, you'll be staying there." Cragen said before walking back to his office.

Olivia placed the files in her bag and grabbed her jacket. "Come on." She said standing up. "I wasn't kidding, I need to be bought dinner before I get married. We can quiz each other."

"Ok." Elliot agreed. "Oh, and some husbandly advice, stop wearing that shirt around Munch." Olivia looked over her should at John, who just winked at her.


	3. Ch 3

**A/N**: I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far. Thanks! Sorry it took my so long to update.

Oh, and it the last chapter, Olivia wasn't wearing a skirt, she was wearing a shirt with a wide neck that you could see down when she leaned over. Like a said before, this isn't 100 of how things would really happen, since I'm not a lawyer or a cop. Plus, I'm Canadian and we have different laws than America. Oh, and I like Alex better, so in this she never left.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in a diner by the station. Their table was covered with half eaten burgers, and papers detailing their "relationship."

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Elliot asked with a laugh. "It's like some kind of romance novel."

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I think some of it is kinda sweet. Like filling a hotel room with flowers to propose."

"You'd want that?" Elliot asked a little shocked. He had never pegged her as a romantic.

"I've never really thought about it. It's a little over the top for me, but it's still sweet."

"This is such a waste of time." Elliot said going back to his burger. "We should be stopping these people, not sitting around making up first dates."

"Well Cragen was right, people are bound to ask questions, and we could blow our cover not knowing the answer."

He knew she was right. And normally he would have studied the story without complaint, but having an entire made up relationship with Olivia thrust on him, as he was thinking about starting a real one irked him.

"I know you like to burst in and save the day, and we will. Just in time." Olivia said. He was acting a little up tight, more so than usual. She just assumed it was the case. He was always affected by the cases with children. She would just have to keep an eye on him. That's why they were such great partners. They were both passionate about the job, but were there for each other to keep that passion in check.

"I'm done with this." Elliot said throwing a few bills down on the table. "I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you two know your stuff?" Cragen asked coming out his office.

"We've been married three years, dated for two before that." Olivia said thumbing the new set of rings on her left hand.

"We met through friends in Boston." Elliot added. "Made a killing in the market, got out soon after."

Cragen nodded. He knew they had learned the background. "Okay. I'm sure your bags will be checked when you arrive, so take out anything that could give you away."

"What about our guns?" Olivia asked.

Cragen placed two guns on the desk along with two passports and a cell phone. "They are registered to Elliot and Olivia Walsh in case anyone checks. Keep your real ID somewhere on you, but here are your new passports."

"And the cell?" Elliot asked.

"I want you to check in daily. Call the number programmed in the phone and pretend we're old friends. If something major happens try to get to a land line off property."

Olivia and Elliot both nodded. "What's minimum we need for a warrant?" Olivia asked.

"Here's a littler refresher on probable cause." Alex said standing her a folder.

"Okay, I think you're all set." Cragen said. "Be careful."


	4. Ch 4

Olvia couldn't help but stare as she and Elliot approached the Thornley's property. "Do you believe this place? That had to have known something like this in Manhattan would raise some red flags."

"Maybe they were too busy trying to pass this off as a historical building." Elliot said. "How do you think they got the ivy to grow so fast? This was a parking lot five years ago."

"You must be Mr and Mrs Walsh."

"Yes, that's us." Olivia said turning to face the stout gentleman who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Welcome. I'm Mr. Robert James, the founder of the organization. We are very honoured to have you joining us."

"Well we're honoured to be here." Olivia smiled. She glanced at Elliot and raised her brow, urging him to speak.

"This is an impressive structure."

"Yes." Mr James said proudly. "It's been in my family since the 1800s."

"You don't say." Elliot said following closely behind Mr James. Olivia rolled her eyes and took a few fast steps so she was walking beside Elliot. He almost jumped when she took his hand in hers.

"This is our main meeting area." Mr James said leading them into a massive room decorated in deep reds and blues. "I'll have my wife give you the full tour in a bit, but I thought you'd like to get settled in your room first."

"Thank you Mr James." Olivia said sweetly.

"Please call me Robert dear." He said as he lead them down a long hallway. "Well here we are. Your bags are inside, as are your keys. The doors are locked at all times so make sure you always have your key on you. My wide will be up in about an hour, and she can answer any of your questions."

Elliot nodded as Robert walked away. He held the door as Olivia walked into the bedroom.

"I hate to be impressed, but I am." Olivia said looking around the room. "When we shut these guys down, someone should turn this place into a hotel."

"Well, we have to shut them down first." Elliot mumbled.

Olivia sighed as she said down on the king sized bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're acting like a jerk. You were walking like three feet ahead of me outside, and than you practically jumped out of your skin when i took your hand. We're suppose to be a happily married couple. You should act a little nicer to me, at least when there are people around. No wonder you're divorced." She bit down on her lip when she saw him tense up. "Wow. I'm sorry El. I didn't mean that. Now I'm being a jerk."

"We're even." Elliot said sitting down beside her. "I was doing a lousy undercover job. You just took me off guard when you grabbed my hand."

"Speaking of which, you ever hear of hand cream buddy?" Olivia joked, knowing if he laughed he really had forgiven her comment.

"Yes, I believe it's that stuff you smell the car up with every morning." Elliot laughed. "And I'm sure one of your forty suitcases is full of just hand cream."

"Hey, I need all that stuff. Do you think I just wake up looking this good?"

"Yeah."

Olivia just stared at him, she had no idea how to respond to that. He had been so serious, she wasn't sure if he was joking.

The silence was broken by a gentle rap at the door. Elliot opened the door to a woman in her late fifties holding herself with an elegance matching her designer pant suit. She smiled at Elliot and held out her hand. "Eleanor James."

Olivia looked at her watch, and the older lady laughed. "I'm early. I couldn't wait any longer to meet our new guests."

"Oh." Olivia said with a smile moving to stand next to Elliot. "Olivia Walsh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. My husband tells me you are from the Boston area. You wouldn't happen to be related to William and Cindi Walsh would you?"

"No." Elliot said shaking his head. "Of course there are so many Walshes out there, I'm sure I'm related to a couple hundred I've never met."

Eleanor smiled. Elliot felt he had just been tested. he hoped that smile meant he had passed.

"Of course. Well, how would you two like a tour?"


	5. Ch5

"They weren't kidding when they said every door was locked." Olivia sighed as she and Elliot returned to their room. "It's going to be close to impossible to snoop around without getting caught."

"Don't worry." Elliot assured her. "In case you didn't notice, none of the people we met stopped talking. It'll be no time before they spill enough for us to get a warrant."

"I think they taught me some new interrogation skills with all their questions." Olivia said as she took a black dress out of her suitcase. "It was tiring."

"And just think we get to do it all again at the welcome dinner."

"I can't wait." Olivia said sarcastically. "What was with all the questions about children? Every one of them asked when we were planning on having kids. Didn't you think that was weird?"

"It could just be them being nosy, but it did seem suspicious. Nice safe with the infertility story though. The tears were a nice touch."

"Thanks." Olivia said aburtly. "I'm going to shower and get ready for dinner."

The shift in her demeanor didn't go unnoticed. "Liv?"

"Don't worry, I'll leave you shot water." She said with a weak smile.

xxxxxxx

Olivia had just finished applying her mascara when Elliot stepped out of the bathroom. "Well look at you." She said taking in his tux with a slight whistle. "You sure clean up nice."

"Look who's talking."

"This old thing?" Olivia laughed twirling around to show off her bare back. "I always dress like this when I'm off duty."

Elliot looked in the mirror and frowned. "I haven't worn this thing in at least five years." He said pulling on the jacket. "Are you sure it looks okay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're worse than a girl. You look perfect. As usual."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Not if you have to ask. Come on let's go get dinner over with."

XXXXXXX

After the gourmet meal, the members of the Thornley's moved into the main lobby for Brandy.

"Did I use the right fork?" Elliot whispered as he and Olivia sat on one of the leather couches.

"I hope so. I had no idea what I was eating and just followed your lead."

Eleanor James smiled as her new guests laughed at their private conversation. "You two are such a lovely couple."

Elliot smiled moving closer to Olivia. His smile grew as he felt her shiver as his hand touched her bare back.

"We like to think so." Olivia said placing her hand on his thigh. She had never touched him there, and marveled at the strength under her hand.

"They are adorable." A woman Olivia remembered as Doris Foster agreed. "After all these years and they still have that air of a new couple to them."

Olivia glanced at Elliot and blushed slightly. Elliot tried to recall a time in the past he had seen her blush and smiled when he came up empty.

"Don't be embarrassed dear." Doris said. "It's refreshing to see a couple who still can't keep their hands off each other. "

Olivia sighed as she felt herself blush more.

XXXXXXXX

"I think we're a hit." Elliot said as they returned to the room shortly after midnight. "It'll be no time before they start opening up."

"I hope so." Olivia said quietly. She sat down on the bed and bit her lip. She wanted to shut these people down and get back to her normal life. They had been undercover a day, and she had already messed up. She couldn't pin point the moment it had happened, but all night she didn't feel like she was pretending to love Elliot. Maybe it was the tux, or the feel of his hand on her back. Whatever it was, she needed to make it stop. Elliot was her partner, her friend, she wasn't about to ruin that or this case because she was hit with a case of hormones like a fifteen year old.

"Liv?" Elliot asked gently. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. I'm just tired. I'm going to change and get some sleep."

"Okay." Elliot said not fully believing she was fine, but there was no denying she was tired. "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

"No. It's a king. We can both sleep in the bed." Olivia said. She knew sleeping in the same bed would do nothing to stop how she was feeling, but they needed to be well rested, and that wouldn't happen sleeping on a couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Olivia said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Elliot stared at the couch. The bed would definitely be more comfortable. He was trying to hold himself to his just friends decision, but she wasn't making it easy with that dress, and the way she had touched him at dinner. And now sleeping in the same bed? But if he didn't, she would know something was up. And he didn't want to ruin the case by freaking her out.

Laying his tux on the couch he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and climbed into the bed.


	6. Ch6

Elliot groaned as the annoying buzz of the alarm clock broke into his sleep. He swung his arm trying to stop the noise.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped as his hand made contact with her back. "The clock is on the other side."

"Hmm." Elliot mumbled.

"Oh for God's sake." Olivia said leaning across him to turn off the clock.

"You're grumpy before coffee." He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

She stared at him wide eyed. He sure had a lot of nerve, after the way he had spoken to her the night before, and in front of Bill Clinton non the less. Wait, Bill Clinton? Olivia rubbed her eyes and sighed. She was mad at him because of a dream. Between laying awake making sure she didn't roll over unto his side of the bed, she had fallen asleep and dreamed he had turned her down flat, saying ever negative thing about her in the process.

Now that she was awake, she knew he never would have said those things to her face. But he did know everything about her, good and bad. He probably thought them, and wouldn't want to deal with those traits more than he already had to. She smiled slightly, the dream had been helpful. She and Elliot were friends, and that's how it should stay. She was opinionated and pushy. Of course he was over protective and shut people out. Maybe they were the only ones who could put up with the other.

She was now back at square one, and confused again. She needed coffee. She looked over at Elliot and saw he was awake and staring at her. She smiled. "Sorry, You just took me off guard with that wake up call."

He grinned. "Sorry, the clocks to my right at home. I guess I forgot where I was." He had remembered where he was most of the night though, waking every hour to assure he was still on his side of the bed. He nudged her arm. "But I know you Liv, you are pretty grumpy without coffee. Let's get ready, and go get you some."

She smiled as she got out of bed. "Yeah, you do know me. But I know you too."

He frowned as she disappeared into the bathroom. What the hell did that mean?


	7. Ch 7

Olivia jumped as the women surrounded her, blocking her way to the coffee. "Olivia, we know your secret!." Eleanor announced proudly.

"You do?" Olivia asked stepping back. How could they have figured it out?

"Yes. You love to shop."

"Oh." Olivia laughed. "Guilty."

"So we're kidnapping you and going to charge things we don't need to our husbands.

"Can I get some coffee first?"

"You're right, she's funny." A red haired woman Olivia didn't recognize said throwing her head back as she laughed. "You're funny."

"Um, thanks." Olivia said pouring herself a cup of coffee. She didn't really find anything she said funny, but she also didn't think shopping was a secret. She took a sip of her coffee, happy to find it strong. She was going to need it, she actually hated to shop. "I'm going to go tell Elliot."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's off talking stocks and gold and all that boring stuff with the other men." Eleanor said.

"It's just the girls." Doris said. "We all need a break from the husbands time to time. Even one as handsome as yours."

XXXXXXXX

"What are you looking for?"

Elliot looked up and saw Robert smiling at him. "My wife seems to have disappeared."

"Ah, she's off with the ladies." The older man said with a laugh. "Don't worry about her. However, you may want to jut let your accountant deal with your next credit card bill. That's what I do when Ellie goes shopping."

Elliot smiled, they were dragging Liv shopping. She hated that. "It keeps the blood pressure down."

"Exactly." Robert said with a heavy laugh. "Will you join us in the study for cigars?"

"Speaking of blood pressure."

"At least come sit with us. We would like to talk."

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia had never been happier to sit down, as the group finally stopped at a coffee shop. She slipped off her shoe and rubbed her heel. They weren't kidding when they said they loved to shop. She had felt like a human Barbie all morning as the women handed her outfit after outfit to try on.

"So, how often do you and Elliot make love?" Doris asked sitting down.

It took all of Olivia's energy not to spit her coffee across the room. "Excuse me?"

Doris smiled and gently placed her hand on Olivia's. "I'm being blunt, I know, but what's the point of beating around the bush?"

"Enough." Olivia said quietly.

"And you're paying attention to your cycles I assume." Eleanor asked.

Olivia stared at her blankly. Than it dawned on her, they were going back to the fact she was childless and had mentioned fertility problems. "Yes, of course."

"Good. Very good. And what specialists have you seen?"

"None."

"None?" Doris said in shock. "Why not?"

"I guess I was scared." Olivia said embarrassed when her eyes welled up.

"It is scary." The red haired lady, Martha Davies said placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "I have names. Some of the doctors are here in New York." She said in a small voice.

"We know the best." Eleanor said. "We will help."

XXXXXXXXX

Elliot leaned back in the over stuffed chair and sighed. He was thinking they were barking up the wrong tree. Nothing the men had said lead him to believe they were child sex tourists. The trips they had spoken of were filled with golf at retirement resorts. Against his better judgment he was finding himself liking these men.

"Don't worry." Robert said laying his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "We'll help her."


	8. ch8

Elliot looked up from his book when he heard the bedroom door open. He smiled when Olivia walked into the room. He was impressed she only had one bag, the men had described the women as power shoppers. "Whatcha get?"

"Shoes." Olivia mumbled.

"You look tired. Why don't you take a nap. They are sending us to dinner in the city tonight, we can call Cragen then. Maybe we can go home tomorrow, I don't think we have a case."

"We have a case." Olivia sighed kicking off her shoes. "Just not the one we thought."

"Really?"

"I'll fill you in at dinner." She said flopping down on the bed. When he mentioned her taking a nap like she was one of his children she was going to protest, but at that moment she could hardly keep her eyes open. "That nap sounds good."

"Okay." Elliot said grabbing his book. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wake me up up in an okay?" She mumbled.

"Sure. Hey Liv, is everything okay? I mean are you okay?"

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. One hour."

Elliot frowned, she hadn't answered the question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She still seemed tired, but had insisted on going out for dinner, pointing out they needed to call Cragen.

"So tell me what case you think we have." Elliot said sitting down across from her. "The men all seemed on the up and up. They asked a few questions about our sex life, but otherwise I kind of like them."

"That's the case."

"Our sex life?"

"The reason they asked the questions. That's why they were so interested in why we have no children. When they go to Mexico, they aren't going for sex. They're getting fertility drugs that are illegal in America and bringing them back to the States. The drugs are only for members."

"Wow." Elliot said leaning back in his chair. "It's great you made up that infertility story, or we'd never know the truth."

"Yeah." Olivia sighed.

"We should call the Captain. We can go home tomorrow. This isn't really our turf."

"No. We have to stay." Olivia said quickly.

"Why?"

"If we just leave they'll get suspicious. Plus, we're already on the inside. This is our case Elliot. Narcotics didn't pick up on it, why should we just hand it over to them?"

"Alright. If that's what you want, I'll tell Cragen it's our case."

"Thank you."

"I'll go fill him in." Elliot said standing. "Order me something."

"I'll call narcotics." Cragen said after being filled in by Elliot.

"No. We found the case before them, it's our collar. Plus, we're already on the inside, if we just leave red flags will go up." Elliot said using Olivia's argument.

"Okay." Cragen agreed. "But let's speed this up. I don't want to waste time on this, I need you two back here."

"Sure thing." Elliot said hanging up the payphone. He looked over at Olivia, and for the first time she looked small to him. He didn't want to push her, but he needed to know she was so invested in the case.

He thought back to when Robert had said they would help, with genuine concern. The Thornley's were nice people, trying to help. But what they were doing was illegal, and that's what he needed to focus on.

"Do you want to talk?" Elliot asked sitting down at the table.

"I ordered you steak."

"Thank you. Do you want to talk about something other than food?"

"Those women sure have nice taste." Olivia smiled. "They kept handing me outfits to try on. It was hard to come up with excuses not to buy anything. I couldn't really say one outfit was more than a month's pay."

"Olivia."

"Elliot."

"Stop it. What's going on? Why were you so upset when you came back from shopping?"

"I was just tired."

"Fine. I'll drop it." Elliot sighed. "For now."

"Thank you."

"I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know." Olivia smiled.

"And you always push me to talk about things I don't want to discuss. And I hate to admit it, but I always feel better."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hate when real life gets in the way. Thanks for all the great reviews!

This chapter may seem a little OOC, but the way I see it, first off if I could write totally in character I would work for the show, plus we don't really know if it's OOC because Liv and Elliot have never dated on the show. What that run on sentence was trying to say was if you don't like things OOC, don't say I didn't warn you :)

**Chapter Nine**

"How was your dinner in the city?" Robert asked as Elliot and Olivia returned to the compound.

"It was wonderful." Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome my dear." Robert said. "How do you ever say no to your wife when she smiles Elliot?"

"I don't." Elliot said. He laughed when he noticed Olivia was yet again blushing. This was getting too easy.

"There's my favourite couple!" Eleanor said coming to join her husband. "How long after we were married did we stop holding hands Robert?"

Olivia looked down and was surprised to see she was holding Elliot's hand. He gave it a slight squeeze and smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know." Robert sighed. "After the honeymoon?"

"Always the kidder." Eleanor laughed. "Don't let us stop you, on with your evening kids."

"Goodnight."

"Oh. Olivia, I almost forgot, Robyn Pearsons will be arriving tomorrow. I'd really like you to meet with her."

"Oh. Okay."

"A small group of members are returning form a trip to Mexico. We can live vicariously, as they tell us about doing nothing but laying on a beach for a week."

"Sounds wonderful."

"And you can meet Robyn's husband Elliot. I'm sure you're growing tired of all us old men."

"Nonsense. We'll see you in the morning."

"I think Robyn will help Olivia." Eleanor said as she watched the couple walk away. "They're very alike."

"Good, good. When will Olivia see Dr. White?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We're going to get that girl a baby."

"I hate this." Olivia said kicking her shoes off. "I can't not like them."

"I know. But we can't let people break the law just because they're nice."

"I know that." Olivia snapped.

"I know you do." Elliot said taking a few steps back. "I wasn't implying you didn't. I was reminding myself."

Olivia exhaled slowly, running her hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess that nap didn't cut it. I'm going to bed."

"Okay."

Elliot quickly changed while Olivia was in the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He was going to make her talk to him. Something was bothering her, and she couldn't keep using being tired as an excuse.

"Goodnight." Olivia said quietly before turning off her light and slipping under the covers. She noticed his light was still on and he was sitting up staring at her. "What?"

"It's time to talk Liv."

"I'm tired."

"So?"

She mumbled under her breath as she sat up and turned on the light. "I know what's wrong, and you've figured it out. Why do we need to discuss it out loud?"

"Because maybe I'm being dense, but I haven't figured it out. I know this case is getting to you for some reason."

"Some reason?" Olivia asked wide eyed. "You really are dense."

"Olivia."

"I can't have children." She said quietly staring at her hands.

"Have you tried?" He put his hand up in defense, the look on her face told him she was a second away from decking him. "Hear me out."

"No. I haven't."

"Well than you don't really if you can or can't. Doctors aren't always right Liv."

"Thanks for trying El." She sighed. She became annoyed with herself when she felt the warm tear collect in her eyes. She took a deep breath forcing them away. She wasn't going to cry.

"Come here." Olivia's stomach flipped as Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I feel broken." She whispered.

"You're not broken Olivia." Elliot said gently. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a defiant tear. There had been very few times she had shown her venerable side, and never to this extend. He knew this was fleeting, and he had to make her listen to him.

"You wouldn't understand, you have four great children. You married a whole woman."

"Liv, there are so many women who have had children, that aren't half the woman you are." He tightened his hold on her when she sighed against him. "And I do understand, more than you think. I understand because I have four great kids."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"After Kathleen was born, the doctors told us Kathy couldn't get pregnant again. Dickie and Lizzie are proof doctors aren't always right."

"Yeah." Olivia sighed. She had calmed herself down, and was slightly embarrassed for breaking down in front of him. She tried moving to her side of the bed, but he kept his arm tightly around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, not ready to give up his warmth. "Do you think you'll ever have more children?"

"I don't know. I'm loving this chapter of my life, having little adults walking around the house, but I love babies. They're so pure and innocent. At least they should be."

"I think about it all the time." Olivia sighed. She wondered if he knew how relaxing it was having him run his fingers through her hair. She wondered if he even realized he what he was doing.

"What do you think about?"

"Everything." She said with a slight laugh. "I think about my mother. I think about the job. Do I really want to bring a life into the world we see everyday? Do I even want children? I think about my age, and if I wait until I meet someone, or do I do it alone." She laughed again. "See everything."

"From what I've seen around my kids and work, I think anybody would be lucky to have you as a mother."

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry about the looong time it took me to update. I haven't forgotten about the story, I got really busy than I couldn't log in for the longest time, whatever the problem was I fixed it. I promise it won't be another month for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who kept reviewing, and thanks to you still reading :)**

When she woke up Olivia felt safe and warm. She was more rested than she had been in years. She didn't want to open her eyes and face the world, she wanted the feeling to last.

"Good morning."

She opened her eyes and smiled at the reason she felt so safe. She had fallen asleep in Elliot's arms. Normally she would have been embarrassed, but something had shifted the night before. It was undeniable. She had broken down, and opened up in a way she had never had before, with anyone. And he had spoken freely about how he felt about his children. The best part was it had felt completely natural.

"Morning."

"We should get dressed." Elliot sighed. "We have to meet those people."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed sitting up. Maybe the shift wasn't as undeniable as she thought. "I'm going to shower."

"Hey." Elliot said grabbing her hand as she got out of bed. He gave her hand a slight squeeze and smiled. "Save me some hot water."

She nodded, willing herself not to smile too much. "I will."

"And don't let anyone kidnap you, I plan on spending the afternoon with my wife."

12345678900987654321123456789009876543211234567890987654321232435

"I don't know how it's possible, but you two look even more in love today than when we first met." Eleanor said with her hand on her hip. "You're going to make the rest of the members jealous."

"Good morning Eleanor." Olivia said with a smile. She noticed a tall blond standing to the side and held out her hand. "You most be Robyn. I'm Olivia, and this is Elliot."

"Nice to meet you." Robyn said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I'm afraid I'm going to steal your wife again Elliot."

"You can't have her all day this time."

"I make no promises." Eleanor said leading the women down a long hallway. "I thought we would sit in the solarium."

"How was your trip Robin?" Eleanor asked as they all sat down on the surprisingly comfortable wicker furniture.

"It was nice. The weather was beautiful." She looked at Olivia, trying to read her, than glanced at Eleanor.

"It's fine Robyn. Olivia understands. Tell her what happened."

Robyn looked at Olivia, who smiled. "On the second day, Greg, um that's my husband." Olivia smiled again, urging the woman to continue. "Well, Greg went golfing with the other men. And Alyssa and I went with Dr White to the clinic."

"What happened at the clinic?" Olivia asked gently, she didn't want to come off too nosy.

"Dr White gave us the treatment. It's just two needles. I was scared at first it would hurt, but it doesn't."

"Did Greg know why you were there?" Olivia asked. She couldn't understand how he could let his wife go through that alone while he went golfing.

"Not all of us are married to men like Elliot." Eleanor said giving Olivia her answer.

123456789098765432123445678900987654433212334576789998765432211

Olivia smiled as she walked into the bedroom. She was happy Elliot had ordered food, she was starving.

"Why does fancy food always seem to be covered in slime?" Elliot asked poking at what he thought was chicken.

"Why don't we go grab burger or something. We need to call Cragen, I don't think we have much of a case."

1234567890987654321123456789090987765432212345678909876543212345

"This is much better." Elliot said with a grin before biting into his burger. "It might not be classy, but at least I know what it is."

Olivia just shook her head and laughed.

"So, why don't you think we have a case?"

"Well, I met Robyn today, she had her treatments done in Mexico. There's no law against going to a different country for medical treatment, people do it all the time."

"She didn't say anything about bringing drugs back to America?"

Olivia shook her head. "Which is probably for the best. She's just a bundle of nerves, she would fall apart if she had to testify."

"It's gonna to hard to have anyone testify. These women are desperate and the Thornleys are helping them. They aren't going to just turn against them."

"I hadn't thought about that." Olivia sighed. "I have an appointment with Dr White this afternoon. He's the one giving the treatments. Maybe I can get something on him."

Elliot raised a brow in shock. "You have an appointment?"

"Eleanor set it up."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine. But thanks." Olivia said sincerely. "And here's the weird thing, none of the men seem to have a clue what's going on. Robyn's husband was golfing when she got her treatment."

"How do they find members?" Elliot asked. "A group of rich people form a club, with women who just happen to have fertility problems?"

"I'll talk to Robyn, see if I can get her to open up. There was another woman named Alyssa I want to talk to as well."

"I'll talk to the husbands, see if they're as clueless as the wives think they are."

"there's something here that we're missing." Olivia said biting her lip. "Like why did Cragen think these people were sex tourists?"

"Why don't you call him and ask?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Told ya it wouldn't be another month :)**

Chapter 11

"I think Cragen's right." Elliot said as he and Olivia walked through Central Park. "Two more days and if we're still drawing blanks we pull out. This isn't really our turf."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Munch and Fin are searching for the woman who made the original sex tourist claim. I'm thinking it's just an ex member who is still childless and bitter."

"That sounds about right." Elliot said grabbing her hand and leading her towards a park bench.

"This is nice." Olivia smiled. "I don't remember the last time I just walked through Central Park, and wasn't on my way to a crime scene."

"This is nice." Elliot agreed, still holding her hand. "I think we should take a break from the case. Want to talk about last night?"

"I felt better after we talked. Even if I acted like a blubbering idiot."

"A few tears is far from blubbering. And there's nothing wrong with crying Liv."

"I know." Olivia sighed. "I just never do. Maybe I should start, I slept better last night than I have in a long time."

"Yeah?" Elliot smiled. "Me too."

"So."

"So?"

"So, what are we doing?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Elliot!"

"Fine." Elliot laughed. "I think we should date."

"Each other?"

Elliot rolled his eyes as Olivia laughed. "There's something here Liv. It's been here for a long time. I've come up with a hundred reasons to ignore it, but I'm all out of reasons."

Olivia started at him with wide eyes. Was this really Elliot Stabler sitting beside her? She had never heard him speak like that. Something really had shifted the night before.

"Olivia?"

"We're friends."

"And we'll still be friends."

"We're partners."

"Cragen can shift us around with Munch and Fin if he has a problem."

"Those were my two." Olivia smiled. "What are the other 98?"

"Variations of those two. And that you'd laugh in my face if I asked you to dinner."

"You have to ask, but I promise I won't laugh."

"Olivia Walsh, will you have dinner with me tonight?" Elliot smiled. "And when this is all over, Olivia Benson, will you have dinner with me?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes and yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Woah three chapters in two days... what's going on? 11 and 12 are both short, so I guess it's not really a big deal. **

"You're a very healthy woman Olivia." Dr White said in a calming voice. "And while I do agree with your doctor's original diagnosis, I do think I can help."

"By sending my to Mexico?"

Dr White smiled. "In Mexico, yes."

"Why?" Olivia questioned. "My doctor referred me to specialists here in America. What is in Mexico that I can't get here?"

"M edroxyprogesterone acetate, which is a mouthful, but highly effective. It's readily available in Mexico, however, the FDA has banned it."

"Why?" Olivia questioned. She saw the frustration on his face and smiled sweetly. "Sorry for all the questions. But I don't understand why America wouldn't allow something that could help so many women. I'm not going to get pregnant, but have a baby with three eyes am I?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "No. This is a simple treatment, and highly effective. It's also remarkable low cost compared to the drugs already available in America."

"So this is all about money?"

"Olivia, you're a smart woman, surely you've learned by now everything in life has to do with money."

"And if the treatment doesn't work the first time?"

"We can try again in three months. Or you could look into other options."

"Other options?"

"Adoption. Eleanor has connections with a wonderful agency out of Mexico. There are women willing to sacrifice their babies to help women like you."

"Mexican women?"

"Sometimes yes. A child is a child Olivia."

"It was just a question." Olivia said. "I wasn't implying otherwise." She flashed another sweet smile. "I just want to be a mother."

"And we're here to help that happen. Now if you don't have anymore questions."

"No, I'm done for now." Olivia said getting the hint. She was glad to leave, she wasn't sure how much longer she could listen to Dr White speak to her like she was a moron and remain silent.

123456789098765432112345678976

"So, how are you liking it here?" Greg asked.

"What's not to like?" Elliot asked. "I'm looking forward to Mexico. My wife met your wife today.She said you had a great trip. You did a lot of golfing?"

"And some extra fun." Greg grinned.

"Other fun?"

"Have you ever been to Mexico?"

"No."

"The women there." Greg let out a low whistle. "So hot, so eager and so young."

"Really? How young?"

"Young. But old enough to know things you can't even dream up. But don't worry, Robert has them all tested first, and set up with, um, precautions."

"So it's all set up for you?"

"That's the beauty of it all. That doctor keeps your wife busy, you go back to the room and she's waiting for you, and you still have time for nine holes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elleiot resisted the urge to punch his hand through the wall as he paced the room waiting for Olivia. He had been taken in by these people. He had found himself liking them, thinking they just wanted to help people.

"I found the scam." Olivia said walking into the bedroom. She could see the anger etched in Elliots's features. He had been so caught up in whatever was making him mad he hadn't heard her come in. "What happened?"

"You first." Elliot said taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"This magic treatment they're shipping the women to Mexico for is birth control." Olivia said rolling her eyes. It had really pissed her off the way Dr. White had talked down to her. Maybe the other women were to desperate for a child that they could be taken in my the Thornley's, but she wasn't that naive.

"They don't want these women to ever get pregnant. They want them to adopt from Mexico."

"And while the women are off with Dr. White, their husbands are having sex with young Mexican women Robert has sent to their rooms." Elliot said with disgust.

"What?"

"Sweet little Robyn's husband was feeling chatty, told me all about it."

"That ex member must have clued in and tipped us off." Olvia sighed. "She was trying to have a baby and her husband was cheating on her."

"With a baby." Elliot said feeling his anger rise.

"When you say young." Olivia said biting her lip. "How young?"

"Greg didn't give ages, but said they were young hut experienced." Elliot said his voice dripping withdisgust. "Robert has them tested, and I'm assuming given the same birth control. Greg said precautions were being taken."

"Olivia looked at the pamlet in her hand. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Thre has to be a reason for the push to adopt from Mexico."

"You mean..."

"These people are adopting their own children."

1234567890987654321234567890

"We have to call Cragen." Olivia said.

"And we need proof." Elliot sighed. "This is just a hunch."

Olivia shook her head. "No. We were wrong before. We're on the right track this time." She couldn't believe they had both been taken in by these people, and had almost dropped the case. She wanted to bust the Thornley's for taking advantage of some many women in America and Mexico, they fact they had duped her just added an extra insendtive.

"We'll have Cragen talk to Alex. We might have enough for a warrant. We need to get into those locked rooms."

Olivia grabbed her coat. "Well let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

"Where to you two think you're running off to?" Eleanor asked as Elliot and Olivia reached the front door.

"We really liked the place you sent us last night." Olivia said sweetly. "We thought we'd go again tonight."

"You'll go tomorrow." Eleanor said grabbing her hand. "A number of members have returned and we're having a special night. And I want to show off my favourite couple. You have to be there."

"Oh." Elliot said. He couldn't think of a reason to get out of dinner without causing suspicion. Calling Cragen would have to wait. Hopefully they would get more information from the new members.

12345

"So you had a good trip?" Olivia asked as she sipped her martini. She had met Alyssa, the other member who had had treatments in Mexico. Luckily, she was more talkative than Robyn had been.

Alyssa sighed. "The trip was nice, the weather was great, but I think it'll be my last trip."

"Really?"

"it was my third time trying the treatment, and nothing so far. I don't think it's going to take this time either. I'm trying to be hopeful. Eleanor has urged me to consider adopting."

"Dr. White mentioned that to me too. Eleanor has connections in Mexico."

Alyssa nodded. "I saw how some of those women live. Maybe I could help one of those babies."

Olivia put her hand on the Alyssa's shoulder and smiled. These poor women just wanted to be mothers, and they were being taken. The question of how the women were found was still nagging at the back of her mind. "How did you meet Eleanor?"

"The nurse at my OBGYN mentioned a group she thought could help me."

"Enough huddling in the corner." Eleanor said. "I want people to have fun tonight. Olivia, do dance with that husband of yours before I whisk him away from you."

"I can't have that." Olivia said with a nervous laugh. She had no idea how long Eleanor had been standing behind her listening. She really needed to find out how Eleanor just appeared out of nowhere. She walked across the room to Elliot, placing her hand on his shoulder. Her stomach flipped as he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey you."

Olivia glanced at the drink in his hand and smiled. "How many of those have you had?"

"This is the first one."

"You're looking pretty happy. Eleanor wants us to dance."

"Well, if Eleanor wants us to I guess we should." He said grabbing her hand. Olivia giggled as he spun her unto the dance floor. "So many surprises."

"What?"

"I've never seen you blush or giggle before, and you've been doing both since we arrived."

"Well, you're full of surprises yourself." Olivia smiled. "You've been holding out on me, I had no idea you were such a good dancer."

"I've got lots of other skills that don't come up on the job." Elliot winked pulling her closer to him.

"What are we going to do with them?" Robert asked as he and Eleanor watched Elliot and Olivia dance.

"I don't know. She asks a lot of questions. But I really like them."

"As do I."

"Maybe we should just push adoptation. I don't see the point in wasting time. Elliot's not like the other men."

"You talk to Olivia about adopting, I'll see if Elliot has any temptations."

"Look at them Robert." Eleanor sighed. "He married his temptation."

1234565433231

Olivia stood at the edge of the bed waging an inner battle. Elliot was taking a shower, but he would be out soon, and than they would have to go to bed. The one bed. What was she suppose to do? Get in bed and pretend to be asleep when he came out? She had slept so peacefully the night before in his arms. Did she try to do that again?

"Is something wrong with the bed?"

"Um no." Olivia sighed, she hadn't even heard the shower stop. "I think I forgot to brush my teeth." She walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. She would just follow his lead. She looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. Since when did she act like a school girl? _About the same time you realized you were falling for Elliot Stabler._ She shook her head and turned on the water, quickly brushing your teeth.

She stepped back into the bedroom to find only her light one, and Elliot lying on his back on his side of the bed. She smiled, he was going the pretend to be asleep route. She slipped under the covers and turned off the light.

"Everything all brushed?" Elliot asked rolling onto his side.

"Goodnight Elliot."


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia kept her eyes on the row of filing cabinets as Eleanor spoke on the telephone. She was in one of of the main offices. She was trying to come up with a way to have Eleanor leave her alone long enough to get a look in one of the cabinets.She couldn't get get much from the phone conversations. Eleanor was sticking to mostly yes and no answers.

"I'm sorry about that." Elanor said hanging up the phone.

:It's no problem."

"I wanted to talk to you about adoption."

"Adoption? I thought that was more of a last resort."

"The program Dr White has set up is 80 affective. Which is very high. The other 20 I like to help with adoption."

"And you think I'll be in that 20?"

"i have no way of knowing. But the treatment can be very long and heart breaking. If you were to choose to adopt, I could have a baby for you and Elliot by weeks end."

"That soon? I thought adopting took years."

"Not if you know the correct channels to go through." Eleanor said with a smile. "Which of course, I do."

"Of course."

"I have all the information ready. You and Elliot can take the day to think about it. I know this is fast, but I'm moving you to the head of the line."

"Thank you." Olivia said with a smile, she was unsure of what else to say. She couldn't understand the sudden change in plans.

"You're very welcome, seeing you as a mother will be all the thanks I need." Eleanor stood, signaling for Olivia to remain seated. "I just need to grab some papers from the other office. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Olivia looked back at the filing cabinets and sighed. A jiffy didn't seem like long enough to snoop. Instead she grabbed her file off of Eleanor's desk.

_Olivia Walsh- unlikely to conceive on own. Asks a lot of questions- William White_

Olivia- like able, maybe too smart, inquisitive.  
Elliot- like able, devoted, unlikely candidate.  
E.J

Olivia understood the push for adoption. They thought she was too nosy to keep around, and thought Elliot wouldn't cheat. She flipped through the file and came across a page full of numbers, quickly realizing it was what the Thornley's believe she and Elliot were worth. There were numerous calculations with $75 000 the final outcome. Olivia gasped, they didn't want her to adopt, they wanted her to buy a baby.

1234567890987654321123455667898909764324768

"How have you been enjoying the past few days Elliot?"

Elliot nodded as Robert handed him a glass of scotch. "Liv and I have been having a great time."

"I'm pleased." Robert said leading them to the study. "You two have been a wonderful addition to our group. Of course I think the other members are jealous."

"Jealous? Of what."

"You seem truly devoted to your wife, something quite rare these days. Of course you good just be a good actor. Tell me Elliot, are you ever tempted?"

"You mean to cheat?" Elliot asked playing dumb.

"Now, I don't want you to think any less of me or the other men. I just want my friends to be happy, and some of the members have... needs."

"Greg did mention a girl in Mexico."

Robert smiled. "Yes, I know some lovely girls in Mexico."

"Girls?"

"Eighteen for the most part. They're sluts from poor families who need the cash. They are willing to perform services I need. It works out for everyone."

After all the years on the job it still shocked Elliot the way some people's minds worked. Robert honestly seemed to think he was helping these girls by pimping them out and taking their babies. Robert was staring at him waiting for an answer. "Oh. I don't know. Can I get back to you?"

"Of course. And no pressure Elliot. There is nothing wrong with being committed to your wife. It's just rare. Of course with a wife like Olivia..."

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. "it's been the best seven years of my life."

"Seven years?" Robert questioned. "i didn't think you'd been together that long."

Elliot laughed nervously, he couldn't believe he had slipped up on something so stupid. "let's see, late 99..oops, it's only going on six years. Don't tell Liv she'll have my head for messing that one up."

"As a man who has forgotten his share of anniversaries your secret is safe with me."

"Thank." Elliot said glad he has been able to cover his mistake so easily.

12331234567890-09876543221356780987654323456785431234567

"So they are selling babies?" Elliot asked in disbelief. "This keeps getting more and more twisted."

"And I'm pretty sure these people don;t think twice about it. They're so used to just buying whatever they want."

"And any doubts they would have are clouded by how much they want a baby."

"I wish Eleanor had left me alone longer. The entire back wall of her office is filled with cabinets. I want to names of members recruiting in doctor's offices."

"I don't know if I should have been so quick to shut Robert down about going to Mexico to meet a girl."

"Realllly?"

"Shut up. We could have set them up."

"Well, you left the door open. And besides from the notes I read they didn't expect you to go. And they want to get rid of me because I'm so nosy. I'll have to dumb it down a bit."

"Fat chance."

Before Olivia could think of a retort their cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Liv, it's Don. I haven't heard from you in a while thought I'd check in. How are things going?"

"Great. Elliot and I are having a good time in the city." Olivia doubted anyone was monitoring their cell phone calls, but she kept up the friendly banter just in case. "We'll have some stories to tell when we get back that'll warrant a visit from you and Alex."

"I'd love that. When?"

"Soon."

"Okay. Give me a call when we can set something up."

"Will do." Olivia agreed disconnecting the call.

"I liked that." Elliot smiled. "Very clever."


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay I have a thousand excuses for why it's taken so long for me to update. First being that I lost the story and then real life got in the way big time and I wasn't modivated to re-write. But alas I found my modivation._

_Thank you to everyone who PMed or just reviewed and asked about the story even though it's been sooooooooooo long since I updated. I really hope nothing happens that takes my attention away for 6 months again. And I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to come up with something more interesting for the next chapter. _

_Am_

**Chapter 16**

So what's the plan for tonight?" Olivia asked. "One of the members is apparently singing tonight, we could go down and ask more questions."

Elliot shook his head and sat down on the bed. "I don't think that's a good idea, Eleanor already thinks you're nosy, we don't want to blow our cover by asking too many questions. I think we should lay low."

Olivia sat down next to him. "I wish I could have gotten a look in those filing cabinets. I'm sure there is something in there that could have gotten us a warrant, and out of here."

There was an awkward silence, they both knew there were two reasons for wanting to bring down the Thornleys. First and foremost because it was their job, and the organization needed to be brought down. But lingering in the background was the knowledge when the case was over they could examine what was growing between them.

"We could go a different route." Elliot said finally breaking the silence. "We knew they are selling children, we could get the warrant that way."

Olivia nodded. "Right. I could take the bait, say I'm interested in just adopting a child and when the paperwork comes for the sale we call in the warrant."

"At breakfast I could get an important business call that needs attention back in Boston asap. If we are planning on leaving, they'll push us to take a baby with us."

"Eleanor told me she could have a baby here by the end of the week."

"So we'll just lay low until morning." Elliot agreed.

"We could still go down and see that guy sing."

"No!"

"Okay." Olivia laughed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"It's Kenny Sherwood, if his singing voice is anything like his speaking voice he's a horrible singer."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"We could watch TV." Elliot said glancing over at the set. "I don't want to risk leaving, if they catch us like they did the other night we'll be forced to hear Kenny."

Olivia grabbed the remote." Okay TV it is." She smiled sitting back on the bed.

"Good, you have the remote." Elliot said moving to his side of the bed.

"Hmm, do I sense some sarcasm?"

"Wow, you should be a detective."

"What's so bad with me having the remote?" Olivia asked nudging Elliot with her shoulder. "Afraid I'll make you watch a chick flick?"

"I would be happy for a chick flick. It would be better than those disgusting surgery shows you always watch. Or Real Life ER. Television is suppose to be mindless fun, not like watching real life."

Olivia shrugged. "I think it's interesting."

Before she could stop him Elliot grabbed her pillow and put it behind his head. "If you get the remote, I get to be comfortable."

"Doesn't bother me." Olivia said leaning back against the headboard. "Okay, fine, remote for pillow."

"Deal." Elliot said grabbing the remote as Olivia took her pillow. "That was too easy. I would have just taken a pillow off the couch."

"It's not as fluffy." She said adjusting herself to get comfortable. She rolled her eyes when Elliot settled on a channel. "Wheel of Fortune? I'm horrible at this."

"Well then I'll just have to beat you, because I'm excellent at it."

"Well, I'll kick your ass at Jeopardy." Olivia watched the TV trying to solve the puzzle. It was pointless, there were on Ss and a T showing.

"Sweet and sour pork." Elliot said proudly.

Olivia smiled. This is what it would be like to date Elliot. Fighting about the remote, and teasing about game shows. it would be nice. Different from what she was used to, but look where that had gotten her. Elliot knew the good, bad and ugly about her. Yet, he wasn't fazed. And she knew and understood him. His temper, his devotion to his children. His children! She hadn't thought about them.

"Do your kids like me?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked turning the volume down. "Of course they like you."

"But they like me as your partner." Olivia said slightly biting her lip. "Do you think they would like me if I was more than just someone from work?"

"Oh, is that what's bugging you? Don't worry, the kids know Kathy and are over for good and never getting back together. Dating you was practically their idea." Elliot laughed. "Except Dickie. I think he would keep you for himself. Lucky for me he's too young for you."

"Yeah." Olivia said quietly. "Lucky you."

"Man, I hate when people just buy up vowel." Elliot said turning back to the TV.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Thank you so much to the people who have messaged me and asked me to finish this story even though it's been forever since I posted anything. I promise I will try to finish the story. I think this time I really will :)_

**Chapter 17**

"And Just where were you two last night?" Eleanor asked as Olivia made a bee line for the coffee,

"Oh, we just stayed locked up in our room." Elliot grinned. "How was Kenny?"

"Horrible!" Eleanor laughed. "You made a wise choice."

"That's what we thought."

Elanor looked over at Olivia and frowned. Even for someone who had yet to have their morning coffee, she looked frazzled. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh fine. You know Liv, she's not herself until she has a cup of coffee." Elliot lowered hi voice. "Plus, I think she is starting to miss Boston, Spring is coming, and with Spring comes the garden and that is such a treat for her. I think it takes her mind off all the strollers that suddenly pop up in the neigbourhood."

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, of course, I will have a talk with her."

"Oh, excuse me." Elliot said as his cell phone chirped. "i need to take this. I've been expecting a call from my business partner."

Elanor nooded and walked over to Olivia. "Elliot was just telling me about your garden."

"He was." Olivia said forcing herself to shallow her coffee. She prayed Elanor wouldn't ask her any questions about gardening, she knew nothing about the topic. "Well, it is Spring."

"Perfect weather to take a baby out in a stroller too. Elliot told me that's why you garden."

"Did he?"

"Oh. Please don't be angry at him. Have you thought about what we spoke about yesterday?"

"All night." Olive nodded. "I would like to go over the details when you have the time, I think it will be the best route for us in the long run."

"I think so too," Eleanor smiled. "I'm glad you agree."

"Tha was Don." Elliot said approaching the two women. "I thought he could handle things while we were gone, but it looks like I need to go back to Boston."

"For how long?" Olivia asked doing her best to sound disappointed.

"I won't know until I get there. From the sound of things it could take weeks to clean up this mess."

"Well, I should go with you then." Olivia sighed. "When do you have to leave?"

"First thing in the morning. I hate to skip out on breakfast, but I have about a dozen calls I need to make." Elliot kissed Olivia gently on the cheek. "I'm sorry honey."

Elliot left Olivia alone with Eleanor hoping she had taken the bait.

"Okay, okay." Eleanor said as she started to pace. "It'll be fast, but we can do this. We can make this happen."

"Make what happen?" Olivia asked playing dumb.

Eleanor grabbed Olvia's hands and squeezed gently. "A baby of course. I can't let you leave without one."

"Hell of a parting gift." Olivia thought. She crinkled her nose and looked at Eleanor. "But I leave tomorrow. Adoption takes months."

"Not private adoption. Let's go to my office."

12350697869504879587952-10295865940-0987655678909876567890987656789098766789

"So all Elliot and I have to do is pay 50 000 and we'll be parents?"

"Simple as that." Eleanor nodded. "And I know what you're thinking, but the money is for all the lawyers fees and the birth mother's medical costs. That's what I can make this happen so fast."

"Lawyer fees. So this is legal? No one will try to take me baby?"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Olivia." Eleanor smiled not answering the question. "i think we should get the ladies together and go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"For the baby of course. I know a wonderful place. We can get the basics. And when we get back the paperwork will be all set."

"Where, um, I mean. The baby. How do you get a baby so fast?"

"People have babies every day Olivia." Eleanor smiled. "Our lawyers have contacts all over America."

"This is all happening so fast. I have to go talk to Elliot. He'll be so happy."

"Of course. Go speak to Eliot. I'll set up the paper work and money transfer. And then, we shop."

1231215898695870840750947609476087607608480750460475089677689092876788778678954987

"She took the bait?" Eliot asked when Olivia walked into their room smiling.

"Drop line and sinker. She's getting the paperwork ready as we speak. We sign on the dotted line, hand over 50 grand and walk out with a baby."

"Munch and Fin are waiting outside with our warents."

Olivia went to the closet and retrieved her badge and gun. "I'm ready when you are."


End file.
